1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector suitably used, for example, in a wire harness in an automobile.
2. Background
Recently, the number of electric parts, mounted on an automobile, has markedly increased. In this connection, the number of connectors accommodating terminals which are connected to wire harnesses, has much increased. Therefore it has been proposed to arrange the connectors intensively in a stacked manner.
For example, a connector assembly disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,225, is shown in FIG. 5. The connector assembly includes connectors 1 and 2. The connectors 1 and 2 are first stacked together vertically. Then, a pawl 3a of a cover 3 is fitted relative to the lower connector 2, thereby assembling the combined-type connector.
However, in the above conventional connector assembly, because of the relation between a height (vertical dimension) a of the cover 3 and combined heights (b+c) of the upper and lower connectors 1 and 2, there is provided a play which allows the upper and lower connectors 1 and 2 to move upwardly and downwardly when the cover 3 is fitted on the connectors 1 and 2. Accordingly, when the connector is to be fitted relative to a mating connector, there is a possibility that distal ends of tabs of the terminals strike against terminals or other portions of the mating connector.